The described invention relates in general to systems and devices for dispensing adhesive, and more specifically to a system that includes a manually operated, hand-held device that dispenses adhesive or other materials onto a surface.
Individual units of adhesive are known to be useful for temporarily or permanently adhering two objects to one another such as, for example, photographs mounted in a photo album. Due to the increasing popularity of hobbies such as scrap booking, there is a need for improved methods and devices that repeatedly and reliably dispense and apply discrete units of adhesive to a desired surface. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that will dispense adhesive in a manner that does not affect the aesthetic quality of the finished work, i.e., does not result in an uneven adhesion that is visible under or through a photograph or other scrap-booked item. Finally, there is a need for a dispensing device that is ergonomically acceptable and that assists the user of the device in avoiding repetitive motion injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome or other undesirable conditions.